


Recovery

by Madquinn13



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Turns out Ferguson denying Franky medical care after the fight between her and Bea had some consequences. Now Franky is trying to recover from minor surgery with the help of Bridget and her family.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I find it hard to believe after being punched in the face 10 times by Bea during that fight at the end of season 2 that Franky did end up having some issues like a deviated septum.

Their first night together Bridget was so worn out she barely registered the soft snores from Franky as she curled up with her. 

The 5th night Franky went to bed before Bridget did and was fast asleep when the shrink turned in. She could clearly hear the soft snores (not nearly as bad as others but still soft enough to be considered cute) it wasn't a big deal plenty of people snored to some degree and given how Franky buried her face in the pillow her body probably snored to try and get air. 

Day 9 Franky sneezed and had a rather severe nosebleed. Franky didn't think it was an issue, she just twisted a tissue and shoved it up her nose and called it fixed. Bridget made her sit down as she pinched the bridge of Franky's nose for her and tipped her head down. She didn't know how a 28 year old woman didn't know how to deal with a nose bleed properly but here she was. 

When she noticed how often Franky stopped breathing in her sleep, she decided enough was enough and she was forcing her girlfriend to see a doctor.

Franky didn’t see the point of wasting time but she agreed for Bridget. 

She was diagnosed with Nasal septum deviation and given a list of medications to try. Nothing sexier than popping 4 pills and using a nasal spray before bed.

After 3 weeks Franky's symptoms were worse and now she was looking at pamphlets about after care and what to look forward to after her surgery.

"So the procedure will only take an hour. You'll be out for it and given great meds so you won’t be in pain." Bridget explained. "You'll come home as soon as you wake up. So can I tell them to book you now?" 

"No what can happen? Like are they gonna fuck up my nose?"

"No it's all done inside your nose so you'll have no scars. No sign that anything was done...after six months."

"Six months?"

"To fully heal but most of it will be healed in a month." 

"What if they stuff it and make my nose hideous?"

"I promise I will still be here if you have a gross witch nose even though you won’t." 

"I don't like being on strong meds. I don't like being out of control." 

"I will be with you the entire time. I'll take off work. I will not leave your side."

...

The next day Bridget is at the prison and moving her schedule around so she can take a week off to take care of her girl. 

Bea after a minor incident was in Bridget’s office to talk about her ‘aggression towards Ferguson.’ 

"Heard you’re leaving us for a week." Bea started off figuring might as well use this forced session as a chat instead.

"I am." 

"Sick of us already?"

"I'm taking care of someone who is having a minor surgery." Bridget answered knowing that Bea thought any session focused on her was pointless. 

"Your girl okay?" Bea sounded concerned.

"She is. An old injury didn't heal properly and she just needs a minor surgery to fix it."

"Is it from something I broke?" Bea had a small smile as if she enjoyed that she was still affecting Franky’s life. 

"I think if she wanted you to know details she would tell you." She knew that Franky already had a hard enough time accepting that Bea took her out in an one on one fight, she didn’t need Bea to know that almost two years later she was still suffering from the results of that fight.

"Well just remind her I have a scar on my forehead because of her." Bea smirked. 

“I will. Can we talk about you now?”

“Nuh.”

“Can we talk about why you attacked Joan?”

“We both know why.” Bea shrugged. 

...

Bridget read over the aftercare pamphlet to Franky before the surgery she's trying to make it seem like it won't be that bad. They were lying on the lumpy futon that acted as Franky’s only piece of furniture in the bed sit. It was very very rare that the couple spent time in the bedsit but sometimes Bridget just wanted to surprise her girl. 

"The tip of your nose and your upper lip and gums may be numb. Feeling will return in a few weeks to a few months.” 

"For a few weeks?" The more and more Franky heard about what was going to happen the more she didn’t want to go through with it. 

"It may be numb, not it will be." Bridget sighed going back to reading. “Your sense of smell may not be as good after surgery. But it will improve and will often return to normal in 1 to 2 months. You will have a drip pad under your nose to collect mucus and blood. Change it only when it bleeds through. You may have to do this every hour for 24 hours after surgery."

"So I can't sleep for 24 hours?"

"No baby, you'll be sleeping for most of those 24 hours. I'll change the dressing." Bridget squeezed Franky with the arm she had wrapped around her. 

"No, it sounds gross." 

"Franky, you need to have this surgery. What if you get a cold? You can’t just lose a pint of blood every time you sneeze.”

“Fine. But you are not allowed seeing gross stuff.”

"Okay.” She kept reading from the pamphlet. “No strenuous activity for one week. That usually includes sex." 

"No sex for a week?" Franky looked like Gidget just told her they would be celibate for the rest of their relationship. 

"We'll be fine." Bridget knew how much Franky enjoyed sex but still it was just a week.

"What if I just try and not sneeze again?"

"Franky you stop breathing in your sleep. If you don't get the surgery you'll need to wear the sleep apnea mask, that means every night you will have a mask over your nose and mouth, you can’t sleep on your chest like usual, you won’t be able to just hit the pillow and sleep when you want." Bridget didn’t care if Franky had to wear that mask, she didn’t care if Franky had to take the ‘unsexy’ nose sprays, all she wanted was to be able to sleep at night without fearing waking up next to her girlfriend dead. 

"Fine I'll get the surgery. What else does the pamphlet say?"

"Do not blow your nose for 1 week after surgery. Do not put anything into your nose."

"What? I can't put anything in my nose? After they cut it up? Fucking ridiculous."

“And you have informed your parole officer about this right? That you can’t be alone during for the next few weeks and will need at least someone to stay here with you?”

“No…”

“Franky he might give the okay for you to stay some place else while you recover. Like a place that doesn’t reek of meth and rats.” Bridget was all for not wasting money on furniture when this was really just a crash place for Franky until finished her parole and could officially live with Bridget, but she did wish it didn’t seem like any open cut exposed for a second would become infected.

“You don’t like the meth and rat smell?”

“It’s not my favorite no, have you told your father about the surgery?” 

“Yeah. He offered to do anything I needed or wanted to help. I was thinking about getting him to come give you breaks so you didn’t feel like I was a burden.” 

“Oh, baby. You could never be a burden. But I am very proud of you for even considering accepting help from your father.”

Franky couldn’t stop herself from smiling at Bridget’s words. 

“I’ll call my P.O and tell him about the surgery. You sure you’ll be fine here for a few weeks? I understand if you don’t want to listen to shouting and fights all night.” 

“I would feel better if you would think of other places for you to recover in. Ones with less dangerous fumes.”

“Okay. Dad’s place is nice, I could get an air mattress or something to sleep on. Worse case maybe he’ll let me crash in his garage.” 

“Call him. See if he minds first.” Bridget picked Franky’s mobile off the floor where it had fallen. Franky silently dialed the number. 

“Hey Dad, you don’t have to agree to this and if Becca isn’t comfortable with it, it’s totally fine I understand, but, can, would it be okay if I stayed in your garage or something after my surgery? Bridget is gonna help me with the medications and dressings and stuff its just that I’m not suppose to be in contact with her, let alone dating her so I can’t tell my P.O that I’ll be at her place and my place is, it’s shit.” Bridget couldn’t hear the words that Alan was saying but she figured by how Franky was leaning into her, it was a good sign. “Yeah call whenever. Give Tess my love.” Franky laid the phone down. “He is going to discuss it with Becca but he doesn’t see why she would be against it.”

“Becca does trust you alone with Tessa.” 

“Yeah she’s pretty good.” Franky blinked slowly before fully shifting to cuddle into Bridget’s arms. “What else do I need to worry about with the after care?”

“You can shower and take a bath but you should avoid swimming for 6 weeks.”

“I don’t swim now so that is no problem.” Franky almost jumped when the loud ringtone of her phone filled the room. She glanced at the screen before answering. “Hey. Hey Becca. Yeah next friday is the day. Look, I understand if you aren’t okay with it, really I wouldn’t blame ya. No, no we can’t disappoint Tess. Yeah we’ll see you at six for dinner. Thanks Becca.” Franky tossed the mobile back on the futon. “We’re going over to Dad’s for dinner to discuss the details at six.”

“Call your P.O. now.” 

“Yup.”

…

Tessa was sitting on Franky’s lap as they sat at the table having just finished dinner. 

“So you have to be at the hospital for eleven? I’ll bring ya in and wait until you’re ready to come back here.” Alan offered. “Unless of course you’d rather Bridget.” 

“We can’t explain Gidge, so she can’t be there. So thanks Dad that would be a great help.” She smiled. 

“I’m comin’ too!” Tess wrapped her arms around Franky tightly. 

“Okay you can come too but I don’t think you’ll want to wait around for me to come home. How about you come with Dad to drop me off and then he’ll bring ya back here and you can help Gidget get everything ready for when I come back?” 

“Okay! I’ll make a list of all the best movies! Come on let’s go play!” Tessa climbed off Franky’s lap grabbing her hand to drag her along to go play with her. 

“You two go play, we’ll handle all the prep talk.” Becca insisted. 

“We’ll get the boring stuff sorted for you.” Bridget offered with a smile. 

“Come on!” Tessa was getting impatient. 

“Okay.” Franky allowed herself to be dragged away. 

…

Bridget wanted nothing more than to be able to promise Franky that she would be right at her side in the hospital when she woke up and be able to soothe her fears and anxieties before she was wheeled away to the OR. Right now she was kneeling in front of Franky who was pretending not to be terrified or anxious over her impending surgery. 

“I know you’re nervous baby but trust me you’ll be fine. If I didn’t think it was completely safe I wouldn’t be supporting this.” She squeezed Franky’s hands. “Once you’re home I’ll be at your side the entire time. I’ll have everything all set up for you. Just remember to focus on your breathing. You have survived far worse than this.” 

“I just wish that you could come with me.” Franky sighed leaning her forehead against Bridget’s. 

“I know baby, soon you’ll be off parole and we’ll have nothing to worry about.” She reassured her. “We’ll use every loophole we can and we’ll get your record cleared, we’ll travel. You’ll get the life you worked for and you deserve.” Bridget was trying to make her feel better. 

“I love you.” Franky whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

…

The car ride to the hospital was kept lively mainly from Tess in her car seat in the back happily talking about all the fun stuff she had planned for when Franky came home. 

“Tess, sweetie, I think for the first few days Franky is going to be really sleepy.” Alan broke it to Tess, he could tell how much Franky was concerned about disappointing her little sister. 

“Okay. We can watch movies then.” 

Franky just turned around to see her. 

“We can watch all the movies you want to.” Franky grinned. “What one are we going to watch first?” 

“Frozen.”

“Frozen, perfect my fav, what else are we watching?” 

“Tangled.” 

“I love Rapunzel.” 

“Brave.”

“That’s the red headed chick right?” 

“Uh huh and her Mum becomes a bear.”

“Cool wish my mum was a bear. Can we watch the one with the singing?” Franky teased.

“They all got singing.” 

“Oh, sorry. The one with the hairy guy, what’s that one called?” 

“Beauty and Beast!” 

“Can we watch that one?” 

“Yeah!” 

Alan wasn’t sure if this movie talk was more for Tessa’s benefit or Franky’s. He knew Tessa had no idea the seriousness of what was going to happen which was good, he didn’t need his four year old worrying over his 28 year old.

When they finally arrived at the hospital Alan parked without trouble luckily finding a spot in his second time round. Franky carried Tess in as they walked to the out-patient check in window. When they booked it with her primary care facilitator, Franky was asked what she preferred, local or general anasetic. 

Franky was tempted to go with whatever one kept her aware of what was going on but the more she talked it over with Bridget and looked into what was actually going to happen, the more anxious she got over it until she decided she wanted to remember none of it. She had enough shit being done to her to keep her in nightmares, she didn’t need any more fuel for that fire. 

“So the surgery itself will be an hour, but we’ll keep her here for awhile until she wakes up from the anstestic, as soon as she’s awake we’ll give you a call to come get her.”

“I’ll be here waiting.” Alan explained to the nurse. 

“Okay. Since you’re going under general, we need you to change into one of the gowns.” The nurse just smiled as she passed it to Franky. “We’ll take a few blood samples just to test that it’ll be safe for general as well as to double check your blood type.”

“Double check my blood type?”

“Just in case we need to give you a blood transfusion.” 

“Blood transfusion?” 

“On the very rare off chance that you lose too much blood.” The nurse explained offering a comforting smile when she noticed Franky tense up. Tessa who was sitting on the bed that soon Franky would be lying on just reached up and grabbed her big sister’s hand. 

…

Tessa and Alan stayed by Franky’s side until it was time for her to be wheeled into the OR. As soon they watched the doors closed behind her Alan carried Tessa off to the car to bring her back to the house and see just how nervous Bridget was. 

The car ride home was filled with disney music as Tessa stared out the window on the way home. 

Soon they were back in the house where Alan noticed something was very different. Bridget was in the kitchen emptying out the cupboards. 

“Bridget, did you rearrange all the furniture in the living room?” Alan asked setting Tessa down and watching as she ran off to her room. 

“Sorry, I was just too nervous to sit still. I’ll put it all back.” Bridget didn’t pause in her cleaning. “How was she going in?”

“If I could have held her hand during it all I would’ve. She was nervous but trying not to let it show.”

“That sounds like her.” Bridget smiled. 

“I think the fact that Tess was refusing to leave her side was partly to blame.” 

“She didn’t get any sleep last night which couldn’t have helped.” 

“Did you get any sleep?” 

“I wanted to make sure she knew she wasn’t alone when she was freaking out.” 

…

Alan was trying not to think about how much pain Franky must be in, he was trying not to focus too hard on the heart monitor by her bed, fearful that at any second it would stop. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting her to look like but he was surprised at how little swelling there was. Sure she had two black eyes, that just came with the nose surgery and he couldn’t see her nose from the layers of bandages over it. Her top lip was covered with a bandage was a mix between gauze and sponge, he figured that must be what the pamphlet referred to as the drip pad. His phone rang with a new text from Becca’s phone asking how Franky was. He snapped a quick picture and the caption ‘it went great she’ll be fine, just waiting for her to wake up.’ 


	2. After Care

Tessa raced out of the house as she watched her Dad park his car before getting out himself. She held open the backseat for him as he picked up the groggy adult. 

“Is she okay?” 

“Yeah love, she’s gonna be fine, it looks worse than it is eh Franky?” Alan wasn’t happy that Franky was drugged or in pain or had needed to have surgery like did but he would be lying if he didn’t love how when he picked her up to carry her out of the car, she wrapped her arms around his neck like she would back when she Tessa’s age. 

“M’great.” Franky mumbled. 

“I got the door!” Tessa called closing the car door once Franky was fully out and then raced to get the front door of the house. 

“Oh baby.” Bridget saw the state of Franky and her heart broke for her. 

“Heya Gidget.” Franky went to reach out for her but stopped when she almost rolled out of Alan’s arms. 

“Hey, careful just a little bit longer until we’re in Tessa’s room.” Tess raced ahead to hold open her bedroom door trying to be the best helper she could be. 

The twin bed which was usually covered in Princess sheets and blankets had plain blue sheets on, the fuzzy and furry pillows were gone and replaced with regular pillows and matching pillowcases. 

“Okay, easy now.” Alan carefully laid Franky on the bed trying so hard not to jostle her. Once Franky was on the bed Tess raced over climbing up on her bed so she could sit next to her sister. “Tess sweetie give Franky some space. She’s in a lot of pain right now.” 

“She’s fine.” Franky reached her arm over to pull Tess closer to her. “Just no kicking me in the face okay?” 

“Okay.” Tess grinned moving to go cuddle into her sister. “Can we watch movies?” 

“Yeah Gidge, you gonna join?” 

“Sure baby, let me just check what the nurses told your dad first.” 

…

Franky was asleep half propped up from the pillows. Tessa was asleep lying on top of her. 

Bridget was sitting on the floor next to the bed. She had already changed the bandages twice. 

Tess had gotten up from the bed half way through the movie when she noticed Franky was fast asleep to put her favorite blanket over her before going back to cuddling with her. 

Bridget had an alarm set on her phone to remind her to make sure Franky ate something so she wasn’t dealing with strong meds on an empty stomach, even though Franky kept refusing the pain meds. 

She had refilled the water bottle twice already for Franky after making her drink. 

She was already warned that Gidget was not allowed to help Franky past walking to the bathroom. 

Franky’s cell phone started going off and Alan came in picking it up and answering. 

“Hello? Oh, yeah this is he. She’s asleep now but sure I guess, come on by. See ya then.” Alan hung up the phone and looked at Bridget. “Take my mobile, Franky’s parole officer is coming by, I’ll call ya when it’s safe to come back.” 

“Okay.” Bridget leaned over to Franky placing a kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear. “I’m going to be right back okay? I’m not leaving ya, just going to go pick up some stuff up for ya.” 

Alan watched as Bridget picked up anything that might look out of place that belonged to her before leaving taking his mobile with her. 

Alan took her spot on the floor and just smiled at the sight of his two daughters asleep. He was glad that this was possible. He was glad that he moved the living room tv into the bedroom so if Franky woke up he could claim to have been watching tv and not just watching her as if that could make up for the times he wasn’t there to look out for her. 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the front door and Alan went to go let the P.O in.

He wasn’t sure what he expected his daughter’s parole officer to look like, but it wasn’t a guy who just looked like he graduated high school. 

“You’re the parole officer?” 

“Ya mate.” 

“Don’t take this wrong mate but are you even of legal age?” 

“Yeah. I’m 26. I take it your Alan Doyle?” 

“Yeah, come on in. Franky is still asleep, but I can wake her up.”

“Nah, I just need to physically confirm that she is here and then check to ensure nothing on the premise is a violation of her parole.” 

“Okay, well she is in that room with my other daughter.” Alan pointed out. “Let me know if need anything.” 

“Yeah should be simple enough, long as you’re not hoarding a bunch of weapons and cooking meth in your basement.” 

…

Bridget was taking this forced break in taking care of Franky to pack up some things from home for her. She packed some extra clothes just to be safe. She searched through the dresser for Franky’s favourite shirt. It was an old worn out Uni shirt that she had bought to be a few sizes large for her. The neckhole was long stretched out which made it easy to slip over a heavily bandaged head. Franky had seen Bridget wear the shirt once around the house before she claimed it as her own. For someone who made such a fuss out of her girlfriend borrowing a pair of panties, Franky Doyle always stole Bridget’s ‘comfy’ clothes. It didn’t matter if the pants were too short on Franky (now when Bridget bought sweat pants she bought them too long for her accepting that for the rest of her life she would just have to get used to rolling up the pant legs. 

Bridget had packed the favorite shirt and grabbed the extra fluffy blanket from their bed. She grabbed the rest of the tank tops owned between the pair figuring that most would end up stained with blood. 

She was debating if she should bring the silk robe that was Bridget’s but like most things had quickly become Franky’s when Alan’s mobile dinged. 

She checked the screen smiling at the message letting her know it was safe to return, grabbing the bag with the clothes and the blanket she practically threw it in her car in her mad rush to get back to Franky. 

…

“I’ll get it!” Tess yelled in the way that only an excited child would as she ran from her bedroom to the kitchen. 

Franky was awake now and sitting up fully in the bed. The meds had fully worn off and she was all too aware of how much pain was coming from her nose. The pressure alone was driving her mad. 

“Where’s Gidget?”

“She had to leave so the parole officer didn’t see her but she’s on the way back don’t worry. Tess is getting you some water. What do you want to eat eh? I can make ya something or go out and pick something up.” 

“Nah, I just want Gidget.” 

“Franky you have to eat something.” Alan sighed. “You can’t take these meds on an empty stomach you’ll make yourself sick.” 

“Moving my lips hurt, how am I gonna eat if talking hurts?” 

“I’ll figure something out.” He was ready to call the hospital and ask them how the hell could he help his daughter when he was distracted from worrying about Franky when the sound of glass shattering on ceramic floor filled the house. Even Franky was on her feet (unsteady) but still standing. Alan rushed out into the hall to see Tessa standing in the middle of a puddle of water and glass. 

“Don’t move baby.” Alan warned her. 

“I’m sorry.” Tessa looked up at her father with such sad eyes. 

“It’s okay baby, its just a glass.” He tried to reassure her. He saw Franky move in the corner of his eye and he held his arm out. “Franky if you keep moving you will get glass in your foot. That is the last thing you need right now. Franky, grab my shoes please.” Franky just nodded grabbing his work boots by the front door and passing them to him. He slipped them on and in two steps he had Tessa in arms reach and scooped her up. “I got ya bub.” 

It was at this moment, with the kitchen floor covered in water and glass, Tess pouting in her father’s arms and Franky barely keeping herself upright leaning on the wall that Bridget came in, when she spotted Franky out of bed she rushed over to her wrapping her arms around Franky’s waist to keep her up. 

“What are you doing? Are you trying to make yourself worse?” 

“I wanted to make sure that Tess was okay.” Franky mumbled fully leaning into Gidget’s embrace. 

“What happened?” 

“Just a dropped glass, can you take them in the room while I clean this up?”

“Yeah, of course.” Bridget carefully took Tess from Alan. 

“Double check her over make sure no little bits of glass hit her.” 

“Franky, can you make it back to bed on your own?” Franky just nodded. 

Before long Tess was declared glass free, Franky was wrapped up in the blanket from their bed and Bridget was trying to break the tie between Beauty and the Beast and Brave. 

“Gidge come on we gotta watch the best one!” Franky whined.

“Ya that’s why we gotta see Brave!”

“We’re going to watch both of them.” Bridget pointed out. 

“Yeah but we gotta start with the best. So Beauty and the Beast!”

“Franky, Tess is four maybe we should start with her choice.”

“Nuh, how’s that fair? I’m the one who had just surgery.” 

“And you’re refusing to take your pain meds so you can’t be that bad.” Bridget teased before grabbing the DVD for Brave and putting it on. 

…

By the end of week one Franky was mostly good. She still needed the bandages on and was sore. Bridget was returning to work the next day as Franky no longer needed 24 hour supervision. Becca was using her career skills to change Franky’s dressing and checking to make sure she wasn’t getting an infection. Tess was setting up Snakes and Ladders having already decided who was going to be what colour and had already decided that she was going to be going first, everyone sitting around the dining room table where the board was laid out. 

“I get to go first!” Tess cheered rolling the die, after everyone had their first go Tess’ parents were tied on square 6, Tess and Gidge at square 5 and Franky stuck at 2. It was the second roll that gave Tess a ladder. She went from 9 to 31. 

They kept playing until Tess fell asleep at table leaning against Franky. 

Alan and Becca had carried Tess off to their bedroom while leaving Franky and Bridget in the living room. 

“I was just getting used to seeing you everyday again.” Franky sighed. 

“Me too baby, it’s okay, we’ll be back to our regular schedule in no time. Two years will be over before we know it and you can move back in, or we’ll go find a place that is wholly ours.”

“Two years is a long time Gidge. You won’t be sick of me?”

“Nuh.”

“Sure you can’t stay the night here again?” 

“If I wake up with you in my arms I won’t be leaving.” Bridget admitted. 

“Thanks for taking care of me.” 

“Thanks for letting me take care of you baby.” 

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?” Franky asked looking over at her. 

“I’ll even hold ya ‘til ya fall asleep.” 

“You’re the best.” 

…

Bridget woke up to her phone alarm going off at five in the morning. She rushed to find it and turn it off before the alarm woke Franky who had fallen asleep completely on Bridget’s right arm and she was completely dead. Franky might have gotten used to sleeping on a twin bed, but Bridget wasn’t. Bridget was annoyed with herself that she fell asleep because she was right last night. She didn’t want to get up and go to work. She wanted to stay in the cramp twin bed with Franky in her arms. 

“Gidge?” 

“Go back to sleep baby.”

“Time is it?”

“Early, too early.”

“Did you fall asleep?” 

“Yeah, I have to get home, get ready for work.” Bridget said this but made no move to get up. 

“Mhm.” Franky tightened her hold on Bridge finding herself slowly drifting back to sleep. Bridget jumped back awake as if just realising that she was falling asleep. 

“I’m getting up.” Bridget said to herself to try and force herself to actually do what she said, carefully she moved out from under Franky. Soon quietly shut the door behind her she looked down the hall and saw the kitchen light on. “Hope my alarm didn’t wake you.” 

“Nuh, I have to be to work for 6. Coffee?” Becca offered the mug to Bridget. 

“Ta.” 

The two women sat in silence drinking their coffees. 

“Thank you, for letting me stay here and for all your help with Franky.” 

“‘Course, she’s my step daughter ain’t she? When I married Alan, I married into this.” 

“How long did he wait to tell you he had a daughter around your age in prison?” 

“Second date. He explained what went down with her mum, from his side of things anyways and how that was his sole regret in life, not taking her with him. Fell in love with him then before long I found myself pregnant on Tess, when I told Alan he proposed and started showing up at the prison trying to see Franky to make amends, and frankly after watching that show I would’ve chucked oil on him too Pennisi seems like a right o’ prick.” Becca laughed. “How much trouble could you get into if Franky’s P.O finds out you’re with her?”

“It won’t be good. How would it look to the hospital if they found out you’re dating a former patient?” 

“Fair point. You ever doubt if its worth it?” 

“Nuh. I know it is.” 

“Good.” 

Soon Bridget was on her way back home. 

…

Bridget smiled when she was told by Jackson that Bea Smith requested an appointment that day.

Bridget squeezed her in for the afternoon and started her day. 

She left at lunch to check on Franky.

“Gidge!” Tess rushed from the couch to Bridget coming in the door. 

“Hey sweetie.” She grinned hugging the girl back. 

“Hiya Gidge how’s work?” 

“Rather be here with you. You didn’t forget about your appointment this arfo did ya?” 

“Nope, I gotta see the doc at three to get cleared to no longer need a sitter, Dad and Tess are bringing me.” 

“Good, let me know how it goes okay?”

“Will do. Busy arvo planned?” 

“Packed solid.” 

“So no pulling a sickie?”

“Nuh. But we’ll go back to our regular routine.”

“Not seeing you until saturdays? So long as no issue happens that keeps you at work.”

“Regular daily calls.” 

“Maybe it was a mistake to move out. Kind of regret it, I mean your bed is way comfier than my futon.” 

“More motivation for you to stay out of trouble.” 

Bridget had to leave back for work before too long she back in her office looking at the handwritten note that she was suppose to give to Bea from Franky, she wasn’t sure what it said, she was told not to read it and she never did. 

Bea was brought in and sat down in the chair closest to the desk. 

“So if you’re here I take it our girl’s okay.” Bea asked looking up at her. 

“She is. Still a long time before she’s fully recovered but she’s getting there. She wrote this for you.” Bridget passed over the note. 

“I bet half the words are just some form of fuck.”

“She wrote it before the first dose of meds wore off so safe bet.” 

“She good though?” 

“She’s great. Refused pain meds aside from the ones the hospital shot her with at the start.”

“You should get her to check with her doctor if the injury would have still required surgery if she was given immediate medical attention after the fight. Ferguson kept her from medical for two days at least. I know I broke her nose before the 3rd punch. I did six others. She could get a nice human rights violation and money to cover the lost wages for the recovery time. Should have her lawyer look into it.”

“I’ll pass it on. How are you doing being Top Dog going against Ferguson?” 

“Tired. I got Kaz on my ass trying to make everyone think The Freak is just some helpless victim. I miss the days when the worst of my fears of Franky. At least with her, the back and forth was clever and fun. I don’t want to be Top Dog. It’s nothing but trouble.”

“So step down. I’m sure Ferguson will gladly take over.” 

“I let that happen and I might as well get myself sent to the loony bin. You’d help me right?”

“‘Course.” Bridget knew it would never come to that, Bea would never let Ferguson become Top Dog. 

Soon the hour was up and Bea was back in her cell with her hidden note. 

_ Red _

_ I swear if this ends up killing me I am going to fucking hunt you down you god damn ginger cunt. This is all your bloody fault you fucking bitch. You could have just slashed your wrists at any time but no you wanted it to seem like some big play.  _

_ 𐐷𐐶𐐸𐐮𐐢𐐫𐐪𐐪𐐤𐐚𐐎𐐄𐐃𐐌𐐍𐐗𐐘𐐖𐐠𐐵𐐶𐐶𐐶𐐭𐐦𐐘𐐄𐐧𐐜𐐜𐑁𐐵𐐹𐐯𐐚ᏗᏖᏀᏉ _

_ ᏌᏉᏡᏲᏄᏋᏋᏋᏔᏕᏎᏆᎯ 𐐷𐐶𐐸𐐮𐐢𐐫𐐪𐐪𐐤𐐚𐐎𐐄𐐃𐐖𐐠𐐵𐐶𐐶𐐶𐐭𐐦𐐘𐐄𐐧𐐜𐐜𐑁𐐵𐐹 _ _ 𐐯𐐚ᏗᏖᏀᏉᏌᏉᏡᏲᏄᏋ _

_ 𐐷𐐶𐐸𐐮𐐢𐐫𐐪𐐪𐐤𐐚𐐎𐐄𐐃𐐌𐐍𐐗𐐘𐐖𐐠𐐵𐐶ᏗᏖᏀᏉᏌᏉᏡᏲᏄᏋᏋᏋᏔᏕᏎᏆᎯ _

_ Five dollars??!!? Get outta here  _

Bea found herself laughing. She didn’t even want to bother to try and figure out what the three lines of absolute scribbles were. 


End file.
